Online & Offline Love
by 76southgirl
Summary: Realm of Doom is a place where two lovers go on a quest to find love and war. In the real world? Not so much, but will that change?
1. Minisode 1: Online Love

**Minisode 1: Online Love**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Hunter enters the rubber room to find only Grace. She's in her laptop so she didn't notice the younger Boy enter the room. Hunter wanted to approach the older girl, but felt really nervous because he had a crush on her. Yes he really has a crush on the rubber room girl.

"Hunter you can do this!" He said to himself as he finally has the guts to approach to Grace.

Grace finally saw Hunter sitting across from him, "Hey Hunter!" She greeted as she remove her headphone.

"Hey!" He answered, "So what are you doing?"

Grace look down at her laptop, then look back at Hunter, "Oh, just listening to Music."

Hunter noticed that the headphone is actually a headset, "You need a Mic to listen to Music?" He questioned

"Uh..." Grace started, "I was actually making a song cover."

"Oh..." Hunter nodded

He couldn't help, but stare at the girl. She was so different from any other girl, and he like that about her. He wants to tell her that he likes her, but didn't find the courage to. He recently met the girl and he didn't want to make a move too soon.

"So...I was wondering if..." Hunter started

Is he really going to ask her out? Is it really happening? Just like that?

"...if?" Grace said with confusion

Hunter was about to talk until, Damon and Tiny came in the room and greet both of them. "Hey guys!" Grace greeted

"So what's going on here?" Tiny asked

"We were just talking." Grace said as she turn to Hunter, "So what were you supposed to say?"

Hunter was mind block, he couldn't say what he was about to say, now that Tiny and Damon are in the room. "I was wondering if you finish the Homework that Ms. Grell gave us?"

All three of the kids shook their heads, "No way! I spend hours thinking until my head started sizzling up!" Grace answered

"I bet everyone didn't do the homework." Damon commented

Then the bell rang, "Oh okay then, thanks!" Hunter smiled as went back to his seat

* * *

When Hunter got home from school, he was so tired. The boy had a rough day, he had loads of homework, he had hard time making new friends, and he couldn't have the guts to ask out Grace. He later regret it, but oh well he had something in mind to relief all his stress in the real world.

Realm of Doom! A virtual world where everyone is perfect, everyone is the hero, and everyone has courage to say what they want to say.

Hunter knows that he's not allowed to play Realm of Doom because of his addiction. But what his parents don't know won't hurt them right? He went to his laptop and login by his Realm of Doom name, Sir Excellence.

* * *

(Online)

Sir Excellence enters the cave then ended up being surrounded by lizard demons! "Feel my wrath lizard demons!" Sir Excellence yelled he pulled out his sword and started swinging.

The battle is bloody as Sir Excellence uses his signature move to kill one lizard demon and another. But then one lizard demon injured the knight by slashing his legs.

Sir Excellence's health bar started draining rapidly and he couldn't find the strength to fight, "Ah! Give me strength!" He yelled

"It's over knight!" The lizard demon smirked, lifting its sword, "Say your prayers!"

Sir Excellence thought his life was over until the lizard demon was zapped to death. "What the?" Sir Excellence said, confused

He saw a silhouette coming towards him, "Are you okay?" a female wizard said as she remove her hood.

"I've been injured." Sir Excellence said, looking down at his wound

"Let me help you." The female wizard said as she poured a healing potion on the Knight

Finally Sir Excellence regained health, "You've healed me, and save you save my life! I thank you!" He bow on the wizard

"It's no problem! May I ask your name?" She asked

"Sir Excellence! The great and powerful knight!" He introduced, "May I ask yours?"

"I'm Lady Graceness! Respective and Powerful wizard!" She introduced

"It's nice to meet a powerful wizard like you my lady!" Sir Excellence softly kiss the palm of the wizard.

"You're a very charming knight!" Lady Graceness smiled

* * *

Sir Excellence and Lady Graceness stroll in the secret gardens. "How come I never met you before?"

"I'm new in this world, but I've gain a lot of power and respect in my wizardry." She answered, "Can I ask the same?"

"I had to take a break in this world, but really I miss this, being a knight and being powerful." He said

"I understand, I felt the same, the real world has been cruel to me too." She understand

Somehow Sir Excellence and Lady Graceness really understand each other. They both feel that the real world isn't for them, they had a lot in common despite them being a knight and a wizard.

Then comes the spark, "Don't know why, but I feel really close to you." Sir Excellence expresses his heart icon.

"Me too, it's like we have some sort of connection. I love that." Lady Graceness expresses her heart icon.

They both continue their stroll together and talk some more. The more they spend time with each other, the more felt really close.


	2. Minisode 2: Online Intimacy

**Minisode 2: Online Intimacy**

* * *

Third Person POV:

During after school time, Grace hang out at the remedial hallways. She was in her laptop smiling. That's when until, Damon and Tiny scare her both at the same time. "Grace!"

"What the?" Grace remove her headset, "Scaring me is not funny!"

"It is to us!" Tiny laughed as he look at the screen, "What is that?"

Grace quickly close her laptop, "Ugh nothing!" She lied

Somehow the guys didn't believe her, so Damon quickly claim Grace's laptop, "Realm of Doom? Seriously?" He said, "I use to play that, it totally ruin my life so I deleted my account."

"Give me that!" Grace said claiming her laptop

"Why are you playing that dorky game?" Tiny asked

"Because...in Realm of Doom, I'm powerful! I have everything I wanted! Magic, money, and a boyfriend, who happens to be a Knight!" Grace smiled

Grace show them her virtual boyfriend, "His name is Sir Excellence, and he's perfect, charming, and he understands me!"

Damon and Tiny look at each other, "Grace I don't want to get your hopes up, but what if Sir Excellence is really a creepy old dude, who's trying to get some 'action' from you?" Tiny assumed

"That's ridiculous! He doesn't sound like a creepy old dude!" Grace defended

"Grace, if you want a real boyfriend, why don't you ask out Hunter Hollingsworth?" Damon suggested, "You've liked him ever since he first enter the rubber room door."

She admits that she has a crush on Hunter Hollingsworth, he's charming, he's sweet, very humble and happy, he was everything that Grace like, "Hunter won't fall for a girl like me. He probably likes a girly girl rich girl who makes him feel really dominant. Me? I'm the total opposite. I'm just a tech nerd tomboy, who lives in a broken family, that scares guys away."

"Grace come on..." Tiny started

"Can you please leave me be? Lady Graceness has an online date with her Sir Excellence." Grace said as she put her headset back on.

Damon and Tiny had no choice, but to leave their friend alone. But they were really worried about Grace. If she continues this, she'll really lose touch in the real world.

* * *

(Online)

Lady Graceness enters the portal as Sir Excellence wait for her, "My Lady you are finally here!" Sir Excellence smiled

"I apologize to keep you waiting. I had something to deal in the real world." Lady Graceness answered

"It's no problem, the important thing is you are here, with me." Sir Excellence lean in giving Lady Graceness a kiss in the cheeks.

Everything turn out fine until the lizard demons surrounded them, "Oh crap!" Lady Graceness yelled as she grab her wand

Sir Excellence grab his sword, "You go left, while I'll go right!" He yelled as the battle begin

* * *

After a long day of battling lizard demons in the portal, Sir Excellence and Lady Graceness, roam through the secret gardens hand in hand to relieve their stress from battle.

"We make such a great team my knight." Lady Graceness said

"We do, don't we?" Sir Excellence, "I'm glad you are here with me."

Lady Graceness smiled as she gave a passionate kiss on the lips to Sir Excellence

"That was awesome!" Sir Excellence blurted as Lady Graceness laughed, "You want to do something amazing?"

"Anything for you my knight!" Lady Graceness said

After a moment, it shocked Lady Graceness when Sir Excellence's armor was removed, "My Knight! You have nothing on!" She said

Sir Excellence blushed, "I've always wanted to do this!" He said, "If it's okay with you."

To his surprise, Lady Graceness removed her clothing, "Then let's do it."

They approach each other and started kissing, and fell back.

* * *

Taking time to catch their breath, they both had an awesome time!

"You're amazing!" Lady Graceness grinned

"Nope, I'm Sir Excellence!" He gloated as Lady Graceness laughed


	3. Minisode 3: Offline Drama

**Minisode 3: Offline Drama**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Tiny and Damon are worried about their friend. Playing Realm of Doom all the time is not very healthy! If they can't get Grace to stop playing, they know who will.

Hunter was inside the Computer Lab in the early morning, until Damon and Tiny popped behind him, "Ah! Guys! That's not funny!"

"Sorry Hollingsworth, but we need to talk to you." Tiny said in direct, "Something very important."

"About?" Hunter asked

"About Grace, she's hooked on this game called..." Tiny was stopped by Damon

Damon look at the computer screen, "Are you playing, Realm of Doom?"

"Well..." Hunter started, "Okay yes! But please don't tell Miles or any of the gang! I know I'm addicted! I'm Sir Excellence! The powerful knight! No one can overpower me!"

Hunter realized he's been acting really crazy, so he control himself to calm down.

"So you're Sir Excellence!? Grace's online boyfriend?" Damon asked

It got Hunter so confused, "Grace? No, Lady Graceness' is my online girlfriend."

Tiny clarified, "So you're saying that you didn't know that Grace is Lady Graceness?"

"Grace is Lady Graceness?" Hunter sound impressed, "Wow! I never thought she'd be into Realm of Doom!"

Tiny and Damon realized that Hunter likes Grace and that the feelings are mutual. They look at each other and had a great idea, "Hey Hunter! How would you like quit your addiction to Realm of Doom for the price of having Grace as your girlfriend?"

"Seriously!?" Hunter smiled, "Then keep talking..."

Damon and Tiny talk to Hunter about plans on how to end his and Grace's addiction to Realm of Doom, but importantly get Hunter and Grace together.

* * *

(Online)

Sir Excellence enters the portal to meet with Lady Graceness in the Secret Garden. "My Knight! You're finally here!" She said as she kisses her Knight

"I'm happy to see you!" Sir Excellence smiled, "There's something I want to tell you..."

"What is it?" She asked

Sir Excellence took a deep breath, "I want to meet you..."

"But we are meeting now." Lady Graceness pointed out

"I meant, I want to meet you, in real life, in the real world." Sir Excellence corrected

Lady Graceness hesitated, "I don't know..."

"Don't be afraid, I just want to meet you." Sir Excellence said, "I promise you that I'm not an old creepy dude that will kidnap you or something..."

"Well, I do really do want to meet you too." Lady Graceness answered

"Then how about we meet at Little Miss Steaks at seven? We'll have dinner there." Sir Excellence suggested

It surprised Lady Graceness when she found out Sir Excellence is actually closer to her than she seems, "Then okay! We'll meet there!" She smiled, "But how would I know who you really are?"

"Oh that's right! I forgot!" Sir Excellence realized

Lady Graceness had an idea, "I have an idea! How about we make a small poster that has each other's names? I'll make a poster with your name and you'll make a poster with my name!"

"That sounds like a plan!" Sir Excellence smiled

* * *

In the Park, Grace started pacing, "Guys! What am I suppose to do! I'm about to meet my online boyfriend for the first time! In the flesh!"

"Grace calm down! I'm sure he will like you for who you are!" Tiny answered

"How would you know?" She asked

"Oh trust me, we know!" Damon said in sarcasm until Tiny kick his leg, "Ow! Hey!"

"How about we help you out? You know, prepare yourself before meeting the dude." Tiny suggested

"Dude seriously? You guys will help me?" Grace asked as they nodded, "Alright then..."

Damon started, "But can you promise us something?"

"Okay shoot!" Grace said

"Promise that if you meet Sir Excellence and that things go well between you two, you will quit playing Realm of Doom?"

Grace hesitated, she knows that her friends are looking out for her because they really care about her, "But? I don't know...maybe?" She deep breath, "Okay, I will...BUT only if things go well between me and Sir Excellence!"

Tiny smiled, "Don't worry we have a feeling that it will work out great!" He gave Damon a secret fist bump.


	4. Minisode 4: Offline Love

**Minisode 4: Offline Love**

* * *

Third Person POV:

After getting ready for her meeting with Sir Excellence, Grace grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Sir Excellence's name in big letters, "I'm ready to finally meet you Sir Excellence!"

With a lot of confident, Grace went out of her apartment building, heading to Little Miss Steaks.

* * *

Hunter's outside of Little Miss Steaks holding paper with Lady Graceness' name on it. He's excited and nervous at the same time because he finally asks out Grace. Actually it's Sir Excellence that asks out Lady Graceness, but it doesn't matter because Grace will be in for a sweet surprise.

"Psst!" Tiny said as he and Damon were hiding behind a light pole.

Hunter turn and approach to them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just want to make sure that everything is okay." Damon answered

"Grace is not here yet and I'm waiting." Hunter said

"Then you won't wait any longer because comes Grace!" Tiny said as Grace is heading to the restaurant, "Don't just stand there! Go!"

Tiny and Damon gave him a push. Hunter approaches the front of the restaurant and holds the poster like he is pretending to look for someone.

Grace noticed the younger boy and approach to him, "Hunter?"

Hunter turned, "Grace! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" He pretends

"I actually have a meeting or date. I don't know what to call it." Grace said, "How about you?"

Well I have a meeting too! Maybe a date? I don't know..." Hunter answered

To her surprise, Grace realized Hunter is holding a poster with her gaming name on it, "Sir Excellence?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah?" He looks at her poster with his gaming name on it, "Lady Graceness?"

Grace's head was spinning, "Woah! This is weird!"

"Totally! I guess we've been looking for each other all along." Hunter smiled

Grace noticed his smile, "Yeah, I think so!" She smiled, "So let's go in?"

"Of course my Lady!" Hunter said as Grace blushed and they enter inside the restaurant.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner, Grace and Hunter started strolling around the community, both laughing and having a good time.

"I had a great time with you Hunter! It's honestly way better than the intimacy we've had at the Secret Garden in Realm of Doom." Grace smiled

"Well sometimes I like what we've had at Realm of Doom." Hunter smiled, and then it faded

"What's wrong?" Grace asked

"Grace I have to be honest with you..." Hunter started, "I knew you were Lady Graceness before our little date. Damon and Tiny caught me playing Realm of Doom at school and told me everything. The reason why I didn't tell you earlier during dinner is because..."

He took a moment and look straight her eyes, "I really had a great time with you. I really like you Grace! I like you a lot!" He confessed

"You like me?" Grace grinned

"Since I laid my eyes on you, when I first enter the rubber room." Hunter said

"Wow...then I should be honest with you too." Grace started, "I also knew you were Sir Excellence before our little date. Damon and Tiny told me everything after you ask me out in Realm of Doom. I didn't tell you earlier because I really wanted to make sure you really like me and that I like you too. I've never had someone like me before; I'm not like other girls that guys dream about."

"But you are..." Hunter said, "I've always dream of being with you and feel the same way I'm feeling. But I guess it's not a dream anymore because it just came true."

Grace slowly slips her hands on Hunter's and they both hold hands while they walk, "But I just noticed something." Grace said

"What is it?" Hunter said

"I have a feeling that Tiny and Damon are trying to hook us up so we can stop playing Realm of Doom." Grace noticed

Hunter chuckled, "Wow! They're so clever! But I'm willing to quit, if you are."

"Yes!" Grace said as hold his hand a little tighter, "Because this more real than fighting a lot of lizard demons!"

They continue their stroll until Hunter had one more question to asked, "So what does this make us?"

"I guess official? But let's start slow, we still have a lot time to think things through." Grace explained

"I agree!" Hunter nodded

Grace look at Hunter, "Hunter?"

Hunter look at her, for a moment they stared at each other until Grace lean in, giving the younger boy a long passionate kiss on the lips!

"Wow!" Hunter reacted, "Sorry about my reaction, it's my first kiss."

"No worries! It's my first kiss too." Grace confessed

Finally both Grace and Hunter got what they wanted from each other. Also, because of their new-found feelings for each other, they both vow to not let Realm of Doom ruin their life ever again!

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
